What If
by Innamorarsi
Summary: One night, Peeta suddenly asks Katniss questions that changed her night.
1. 10 seconds

**What If****  
><strong>**A Hunger Games fan fiction by innamorarsi**

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. :p

**A/N:** the one in italics are Katniss thoughts. :)

Don't know what tomorrow brings  
>But I'm still hoping that you are the one for me<br>Oh and what if I had you and what if you had me and  
>Baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?<br>What if? What if? What if?

**-What If by Jason Derulo-**

**Chapter 1**: 10 seconds

What if Prim wasn't the one chosen to represent District 12? What if I wasn't the one to represent District 12 too? What if we were never chosen for the Hunger Games, Katniss? What would've happened to us?

I was surprised at those thoughts of Peeta. I mean, yes, I've thought about those before. But that was before Quino and Rue were born. Before I realized it was him after all. Before I killed President Coin. Even way before all that.

And as he asked me that question one cold evening, while Haymitch was being a good uncle to my two kids; while my mom was treating patients in another District; while Gale was busy in his own life; while the whole Panem is finally at peace, all I did was stare at his deep blue eyes with a smile plastered on my face.

"What?" he asks.

"I'll meet you halfway there."

"Oh. Really? What happens to Gale?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that we will still grow old together."

* * *

><p>Panem is relatively at peace now. After all, everyone's greatest fear was finally gone. There were no more Hunger Games. No more President Snow. No more rebellions. No more. And every District, one to thirteen, would share their own products. No District is superior to another. No District is lower to another. Everyone is an equal.<p>

Gale got a military job. That is all I know. He never called me, anyway. Never seen me. Never even dreamt of me, or so I believed. Because of his actions of staying away from my life, I never asked anyone how he's been. Well other than Greasy Sae telling me about his military job 20 years ago. I even forgot the details. Then again, I don't even remember if she gave me details.

My mother, on the other hand, calls me every day. Telling me how she's been. How she misses me. How she loves me. How she can't go back to District 12. Those are our topics every time she calls me, an hour every day. I miss her so much. But I've got a new family to take care of, here at Victors Village: Peeta, Rue, and Quino Mellark. And then there's Haymitch, of course.

Haymitch, the closest uncle of Quino and Rue, is considered as their grandfather.

The horror of Peeta when Quino, of 4 years old, thought Haymitch was Peeta's father. Who could blame him, anyway? Both of my children have never seen our parents. Peeta's parents and my dad died even before I realized my love for Peeta. And my mom can't go back to District 12.

Haymitch was then called as grandfather by Quino and Rue. Even if they're both old enough to understand that Haymitch is their uncle. They wouldn't listen, so we let the topic drop. Even as children, they both got my stubbornness already.

It's been twenty years since that dreadful year. Since I killed President Coin, instead of Snow. Since that trial. Since that day they brought me back to the Victors Village. _20 years_. And now, Quino is 17 and Rue is 15. And Peeta and I are old too. Haymitch is another story. He is old and dying and prefers to be in Beetee's laboratory.

Nineteen years since I've been taking care of my own garden, full of primroses and the color everdeen all around with a tree where mockingjays freely go to.

Eighteen years since I officially married Peeta and agreed to have a baby.

Seventeen years since I realized that the pain in getting pregnant was all worth it.

Sixteen years since I wante a baby girl.

Fifteen years since that wish of mine was granted.

And so on.

Time flies so fast.

Tick tock, the clock goes.

_So fast_.

I open my eyes once again and saw the stars shining brightly outside, with Peeta by my side. We're getting ready for bed when Peeta asked me the three 'What If' questions. The three questions that changed my night forever because when I opened my eyes again, I saw myself in that same blue dress my mom let me wear on the day of the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games.

"Katniss! Come on. We'll be late for the reaping."

Tick tock. Tick tock.

I felt the clock ticking away even if we don't even have any clocks at home.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

"Katniss?" I hear my mom calling me again.

Tick tock.

"Coming, mom," I finally replied.

That was the longest 10 seconds of my life.

**I swear.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yaaaaay. First chapter done. I shall post the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully. So what do you think? Reviews are much appreciated. :)

I can't sleep one night and this idea came up to me so yeaaah. Hope you enjoyed reading it! :D


	2. That One Special Tree

**What If****  
><strong>**A Hunger Games Fanfiction by innamorarsi**

**Disclaimer: **Never will I own the Hunger Games trilogy. _Ever_.

**A/N: **Italics are Katniss thoughts. :)

We'll take the good with the bad  
>We'll take the best with the worst<br>It will be our fight now and not just yours  
>I might not know how you feel but I'll try<br>I might not see how it is but I'll try

**-If Nothing Else by Between The Trees-**

**Chapter 2: **That One Special Tree

The rest of the Reaping went by and it was all a blur. I mean I was there and it happened like it used to be. We all went to the square to find an air of that same old grimness and the camera crews found on every roof top there is. Twelve to eighteen year olds are all gathered into roped areas with the oldest in front and the rest gather around the area.

Mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket are both up on stage, without Haymitch still as usual. _Drunk old bastard._ And then it's finally 2 o'clock. As if on queue, actually it is, Mayor Undersee finally stands up and tells the history of Panem.

I don't know what's happening, really. If this all a dream or if this is reality. Which, I do not know. Or maybe I'm just really nostalgic. But, now's not the right time to feel nostalgic. And if I do feel it, this is too much. It feels too real.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" I heard Effie say and it led me back to whatever's happening right now, away from my thoughts.

This time, the odds are really in my favor. How could this happen as if nothing even happened. I kept on wondering on how, why, and then again how. Gale still has that same look on his face, telling me it'll be alright. Peeta is not even looking at me. As if we're not even married at all. As if he hasn't even talked to me. Prim, as supposedly her first time here, still looks afraid so I mouth the words, "It's fine." _It should be, right?_

Now, it's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket goes to the glass bowl and says, "Ladies first!" As she said that, I'm getting ready to volunteer. My heart was racing more than ever. I can even feel the faster beats of my heart. My palms started to sweat. My fists clenched tight, yet ready to be raised high up in the sky. My throat, killing me, wanting to scream so hard, "I volunteer!"

But no matter how ready I am. I couldn't do it. I didn't do it. I wouldn't even want to do it.

_I can't._

I didn't hear the name Primrose Everdeen from Effie's mouth. Instead, I heard a name far from Primrose Everdeen. _Who?_ I forgot immediately because all I could think of is my sister's name. I mean, I don't want her to be chosen but wasn't it supposed to be her like what happened? So I could raise my hands and shout to the whole District that I volunteer?

No one volunteers then. Everyone's standing still. Deafening silence engulfed the square. _Am I the only one with racing thoughts on why it didn't happen like it used to?_

I looked at Peeta, hoping he's as bewildered as I am. But no, he's just there. Standing like a post, looking up at the stage.

Then I realized, they're about to choose the male tribute as well. I look at Gale and smile at him. He smiles back at me, but that doesn't stop my racing thoughts. _If only I could see Peeta smile at me._

"Mitri Mellark!" Effie shouts to the whole District. I then heard people around me gasping and I wonder why. Is he famous or some sort? How come I don't even know him.

_Mitri. Mitri. Mitri. Mellark. No way. _I guess with the crazy thoughts of mine, I couldn't think straight. But now, I know. People gasped because it's the son of the well-known baker in our District. _Peeta's brother._

I look at him to see him astounded. But not because Prim wasn't chosen, or that I didn't volunteer, or that he wasn't chosen. It's definitely because it's his brother. Now, all my thoughts are full of him. How he shouldn't volunteer. I wouldn't want him to go there alone, with a random girl from the Seam; A girl that is not me.

I thought of the possibility of him volunteering so I was ready to say that I also volunteer as the female tribute. I can't let him die. I can't let him go there alone. I will never let that happen.

But then I heard Effie says, "No one volunteers again this year. My, my. So may we present. . ." Whatever I was thinking then vanished and was replaced with one single thought. That after hours of being here once again, I finally got to think nothing but, "What will I do now."

Now, this is when I can tell that everything went by in a blurry motion. Fast motion now, slow the next, and becomes fast again. Nothing, for me, is normal.

* * *

><p>The Reaping finally ended, and my mom came rushing towards Prim and I, hugging us then more tight than ever. "Oh, I'm so happy both of you weren't chosen," she says. "Katniss, next time you bring squirrels to Mr. Mellark, tell him how deeply sorry I am. And that our family will always be here to help him."<p>

"Sure," I replied.

I excused myself afterwards, saying that I need to go to Madge. My mom let me go, without questions, and I'm completely thankful for. I didn't really lie because I did find myself starting to walk towards Madge's house. _Why am I doing this?_ I want to go back but all my feet did was to keep moving forward. I hate those times when your brain and the rest of your body won't cooperate.

I finally reached her house and rang the doorbell. Then, I realized how foolish I am and started to turn back when I heard Madge say, "Katniss! I'm surprised. What are you doing here?"

"Hi." _What am I doing?_

"Do… Do you want to come in?" _She's stuttering. What the hell am I doing?_

"No, thanks." _At least I'm talking._

There was this awkward silence. I believe that both of us wanted to say something but nothing came out of our mouths. I mean, this **is** awkward. We accompany each other in school but we rarely talk. That's our silent agreement. Or so I think it's an agreement.

Finally, after what felt like years, my mouth started to open and utter a few words. "I just want to say thank you," I hear myself say.

_Then silence came greeting us with a sleek smile, once again. Ugh._

"You're welcome." _I'm humiliating myself. Her 'you're welcome' doesn't even sound legit._

"No, really. For… For everything. For being a great friend, hopefully this is a mutual understanding, and companion." _At least I only stuttered at the start._

"Katniss…" _She's still speechless._

"Have a great evening Madge."

I finally said my goodbyes so that I wouldn't humiliate myself even more. Besides, it's getting late and I should be by home now. I turned my back when I heard Madge shout, "Wait!"

I look back at her and she says in a low whisper, enough for me to hear, "I need you…"

"Wait there and don't leave," she says in a louder voice.

My head started debating if I should run now and talk to her tomorrow (since there are classes anyways) or stay here as she told me to. That debate went on for a minute or two but she arrived at the front gates already. _Stay it is, then._

"I want you to have this."

She extended her arm and reached for mine, placing whatever it is at the palm of my hand. I didn't look at it, instead, I looked at her, straight at her eyes. I knew what it was, as I felt the shape of the pin touching my bare skin. I knew, without even looking, that she gave me the mockingjay pin.

The pin she wore at the Reaping. The pin she gave me before I went away to the Hunger Games. The pin, that's supposedly safely put in a box on top of my drawers in my home at the Victors Village.

I was able to say thanks and hug her before we both bid our goodbyes. I watch her go back to her home safely before I took my leave.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize, until now, how far her house is from mine. I've been walking for how many minutes now and I still haven't reached my home. Maybe it's because I'm walking slower than ever. Then again I thought, <em>I took the long way home.<em>

I rarely take the long way home. Mainly because when I do, I have to pass by this one tree. Yes, it is huge and is one of the oldest trees in Panem, if not the oldest. Yes, it has this peacefully aura, unlike the rest of the District which is full of dreadful aura about the Hunger Games. Yes, it really is the most beautiful tree one could ever see. But, unlike everyone else except my mother, that tree brings memories I want to forget.

The day before my dad died, he showed me this tree. I've known about this tree before but I've never dared myself to go near it because I knew ever since that Peeta Mellark would always be there. One could find him there, if not at home nor at school.

I tried once, to go here, to thank him for the bread. It was the night after he gave me that special bread that made me and my family survive. But I backed out as soon I saw him sitting by the trunk of the tree, thinking how foolish I am.

Going back here, to see this remarkable, yet dreadful, tree brings back memories. On the day before my dad died. I even remember every single word he told me, as if it happened yesterday.

"I met your mother here, you know. I was singing with 5 or 6 mockingjays flying around me. She told me that I have a very remarkable voice. Aaah, those first words from her. Those sweet words. Never have I heard a lady speak with such beauty and elegance. Really."

"This was the tree where we would talk, hang-out, and sooner or later, I realized that I fell in love. This was also the place she told me that she would want to live with me, even at the Seam. She doesn't care, she says. That was the last time we were here together. We never got the chance to go back again because taking care of you and Prim is harder than we thought would be."

"We met up one night and I thought it was the same night like the rest of the nights we were here together. But when I saw her, she had this numerous number of bags, ready to leave and be with me."

My dad laughed at that paused for a while. Right then and there, I knew how much he loves my mother so much. I didn't know what to say. Should I say, "You really do love her," or "What a love story," or "I'm so happy for you." I'm speechless, really.

But then he said, "Your mother and I would joke around that Peeta, that guy who kept on going here, would also meet the right girl here."

"Why," I was able to ask him.

"Because, my dear Katniss, him like me stays here every night. Him like me have this separate world with this tree. And him like me, or so I believe, wouldn't want anyone to interrupt him as he stays here but I do bet he'll let the girl he like interrupt him whenever. That's what I felt back then. At the start, I kept on going home when I see your mother arriving but then as time passed, I let her accompany me. And then, right there at the moment when I let her, I knew I fell in love."

I smiled at my father when he said that. It's the first time he talked to me about mother like this, telling me how much he loves her. We went home afterwards, and that was the last time we ate dinner as a complete, and happy family.

_It's been a while._

I was about to sit by the trunk of the tree when I finally saw him sitting there already. His eyes are closed so he shouldn't have seen nor noticed me. But then again my mouth opened and I heard myself say, "Peeta."

I saw his blue eyes finally, looking at me. I held my mouth with both my hands, and started to turn around.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you were here. My mind's been… Uhm, nevermind. Bye then."

_Why did my mouth open again?_

I didn't look at him again, though I wanted to see those marvelous blue eyes of his. So I turned back once again, and said, "I'm sorry for your brother. Don't worry. He's strong. Bet he can win."

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid mouth._

He said something in reply but all I could think of was how stupid my mouth is. I guess he said something like, "Yeah, your mind is off." Stressing the word 'is'. But since I'm not sure what he said, I just smiled at him and started to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finished chapter 2. Yehey. I've got nothing to do today, so yeaaaah. And I have inspiration: Emma Watson's birthday. :-" ahihihi. :" She's 21 now. One of the prettiest girls in the entire universe turns 21. :" Well, hope you like this chapter. :))


	3. In Love

**What If****  
><strong>**A Hunger Games Fanfiction by innamorarsi**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could, but it could never happen. I could never own Hunger Games. ;)

**A/N: **Italics are Katniss thoughts. :)

Before we're too late lost in between the truth and the dream  
>I never been more ready to move on<br>Bring walls down, hear all my sound  
>Let me back in<br>Love me again

**-The Sound of You and Me by Yellowcard-**

**Chapter 3: **In Love

My mind was racing, for the nth time, with thoughts. Why did I say that? Why did I go there? Stupid mouth. He talked to me, after years of not talking; after giving me the bread. He finally talked to me. But then again, I am married to him in reality. Why didn't I stay to comfort him? Should I talk to him tomorrow? At school? After school? Before? No? Should I? Would I? Could I? Why? Then again, which is reality? This one, now, right at this moment, or that one, back there in Victors Village? Wait, this is a dream. It must be. But what if both are real? Wait, what if. Stupid question of Peeta. Why? He talked to me. My mind is definitely crazy.

"Katniss! There you are; Just on time for dinner."

_Thank you, mother, for snapping me back to this sort of reality._

I'm amazed, a bit, that I managed to walk safely back home even with those numerous number of thoughts in my head, pounding at the corners of my brain.

"I'm quite full. I'll pass."

I didn't look at my mom so as not to see her questioning look. Instead, I went straight to my room and lied down. _Sleep._

_Why didn't I think of that? I should just sleep. So, like before, when I open my eyes again, I'll be back in my bedroom and smell the freshly cooked eggs and bacon. Oh, I mustn't think of food. I'm getting hungry._

I tried thinking of other things other than food, so I could sleep. But I can't.

* * *

><p>I didn't catch on to what I was thinking. All I knew I was thinking about something then thinking of sleeping then getting hungry then another topic comes into my head. There are too many thoughts for me to really remember what I'm thinking.<p>

I guess it's been hours since I lied down since I couldn't see any light from the outside. My mother must have blown the candles off so she could finally get her rest.

* * *

><p>After how many minutes of staring at the ground, at the ceiling, at my hands that feels fresh, as if it hasn't been used to kill anyone at all, I still couldn't sleep.<p>

Frustrated, I got the matching shoes of this blue satin dress I'm wearing. I haven't changed this morning and I'm getting lazy to so I went out directly.

_It's so quiet._

As a kid, I don't go out at night that much. I do, at times, but I've never seen it so quiet and deserted. _It really is late._

I started walking, not thinking about where I was going. All I could think of was how peaceful it is at night. Strange thought of mine, because out there are Mitri and the other tributes, afraid of what might happen. It can never be peaceful with the Hunger Games around. With Snow alive, still.

I then thought of the tree and that Peeta must be at home already so it must be deserted as well. So I walk myself towards that one special tree of my father. When I arrive, I was right. It is deserted. So, I comfortably sat at one of the roots with my back at the trunk and stared at the sky.

_Is he sleeping?_

He should be. But then I remembered how hard it is to sleep at those moments. If only I could sneak in to his house and comfort him. But his wicked mother might see me and toast me to death. Besides, if I go there, I'll just humiliate myself. I wouldn't even know what to say.

Supposedly if things were normal, that we really are lovers, having nothing to say is completely okay. Staying with him for the night will be enough to comfort him. But things aren't that way right now. Why couldn't it be, anyway? And when will that even happen?

_I'd still meet you halfway there._

I know I'm completely honest when I said those words to Peeta. I just wonder how far it is anyway for me to reach that halfway.

After minutes of thinking of ways I could meet Peeta halfway, I started to realize why my father loves this place. It's the place where as if no one can or will disturb you. Or maybe I feel that way because I'm here at the dead of the night. But on a side note, it lets your mind wander, to be at peace. And that's the good thing about this place.

I started thinking about what should've happened if everything went by as it should be after that moment of realization. I should be there in the train, trying to sleep but failing to do so miserably. I guess its still is like it was before. The only difference is I'm not the tribute. Because right now, I'm trying to sleep but I am failing to do so.

But, I should have met someone new. Like me meeting Haymitch and Effie and Cinna and even seeing that Avox girl.

So instead of thinking the similarities, I reminisced. From the time we held hands and I became the girl on fire, to the interview and the training, to the Games itself as he looks at me as if telling me not to go for the bow and arrows, to meeting Rue, to seeing him alive and most of all, to the berries that we nearly ate. It was like Romeo and Juliet, I remember him saying one day.

That time he read that play of Shakespeare and Quino was still in my womb. He says he wants his son to be like him. To be able to talk simply and yet has the ability captivate everyone who is listening. So he asked Beetee for books and one of those was this old book entitled Romeo and Juliet. The book was torn and old, but it's still readable so he read it to me and Quino.

But, unlike Peeta, I didn't think of the love story but I thought of what was it like at that time. A time where they didn't have Hunger Games, and they had all this parties with beautiful gowns and matching masks; with all the dancing and the courting. Remembering those thoughts of mine, I finally closed my eyes and smiled. _Even if I have no gowns and parties like it was before, everything I've been through was still all worth it._

When I opened my eyes, the stars are still up in the sky, and I'm still my 15 year old self, wearing the same blue dress and same white shoes. _When will I wake up?_ Hopeless, I told myself to let that topic drop already.

I started looking around, thinking of Panem as it is now. On what Finnick, Beetee, and the rest of my friends are doing. _Still deserted._

I guess I need to go home already but I just don't want to leave this place yet. So I decided to stay for a few minutes before leaving. As I managed to tell myself to stand up already, I finally saw that I have company after all, sitting against a boulder, a meter or two from where I was sitting.

He smiled at me and said, "Took you an hour to finally notice me."

Even if the stars and a lamp pot nearby are the only light source I have, I still managed to notice his captivating blue eyes.

I then asked Peeta, "An hour?"

"My watch tells me so. You were looking at the stars when I arrived and I thought I was invading your privacy so I was about to leave as well but then you didn't notice me. I decided to stay for a while then. After 30 minutes, you finally looked around. I thought you smiled because you saw me, a greeting you know? But then I realized it was because of whatever you were thinking of. You didn't say a word after that, that's why. I wondered if I'm supposed to talk to you; if I should ask if you couldn't sleep but you already dozed off at that time."

I feel like a dumb ass for just sitting there, looking at him. At his eyes and at his entire face. At his hair. At his arms. _I miss those around me._ I managed to listen to him, still, and understand everything he said.

He still has the same voice that could make anyone believe in everything he says. He also still has the same fresh hands, as if never been used to kill.

When he said that I slept for 30 minutes, I realized that I slept not because I was tired and I needed to. But it was because my body knew he was there, and that I'll be perfectly safe. That there will be no nightmares. I knew, at the back of my head, at that time because he was there with me. Just like the nights when he'll stay in my room to be with me; making my sleep at peace, nightmare-free.

"I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen," I finally said. I was surprised then when he replied, "I know." I smiled at him, speechless.

I realized that is this is the real thing and that being the tribute was just a dream, he's the only person that can make me smile so much. I've been smiling the whole time I've been with him for the night. And if I'm with Gale, it would just be a fourth of our time together will he see me smile. With Peeta, a smile is plastered on my face.

"I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Well, I guess you already know that because you called me by my name a few hours ago. My brother made our family famous, you know. I guess it's because of that. You see, unknown people are sending their… Oh, whatever."

"Oh, no. I knew you even before that."

"Oh."

_Why are you acting as if we've never met? As if you don't treasure the moment you actually saved me by giving the bread._

"You know, school. And the bread you gave me. I have never thanked you for that so I owe you a lot. Thank you, really."

"That? You remember that? I thought you've forgotten that already. It's been a long time since. But you don't owe me anything, really. Those squirrels you shot? Very clean and nice shots. My father has always been in awe, so you clearly don't owe me anything."

"Thanks," I muttered.

There was that moment of silence. That if it was between recently acquainted people, like us, would've been awkward. If it was among friends, someone must have shouted, "Awkwaaaaard," already. And everybody else would be laughing. But for me, it was like between lovers. That silence you both share, with both of you thinking how much you love the other. Well, I guess that's what I'm thinking and hopefully it's not one-sided.

"So you're thinking straight now are you? You're not talking much."

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I couldn't think of what to tell him so I pretended not to hear him talk, or maybe I really wasn't listening.

"Nothing, actually. Awkward silence, one would say."

"What would you like to talk about then?"

"I honestly do not know."

It was only after a few minutes, which felt like years for me, when he finally said something.

"Let's start with how we got to know each other's existence, or at least took notice of."

"You'll always be the boy with bread for me."

"What?"

"That time when you gave me that bread, even if it was burnt, it saved my family and I. We were really hungry and that bread gave me an inspiration, or some sort. As I have said, I can never thank you enough. I've always tried to, but I never got my courage up to do so. Instead, I've called you to be the boy with bread in my thoughts."

"So that was the first time you took notice of me. So, if I didn't give you that bread, you would've slapped me for invading your personal space. Lucky me, then."

"I would have died if you didn't give me that bread."

"No, you'll still look for a way to feed your family."

"I was giving up by then."

"You're Katniss, the girl who never gives up."

I can't help but feel flattered when he said that. I can't explain it but I am at the happiest state of my emotions right now.

"Well then, how did you know me?"

"Oh that's an easy question."

"As in, other than giving your dad the squirrels."

"What made you think that was the first time I saw you?"

Of course I knew how. He already told me, countless number of times actually.

"My father was in love with your mother, you know."

"I didn't know that," I replied in the most normal way I could, acting as if I don't know the story at all. I acted that way because I really didn't when I first met Peeta for the Games. And so he could talk more. His voice is the only thing I want to hear right now.

One time when he told me this, he even joked around that if his father was alive during our wedding, he would have been jealous of him for getting the girl he loves, and not some wicked witch of the west. Then he would say how thankful he is for my father.

Peeta says that if his father and my mother ended up together, it would be incest. Him falling in love with his sister, me. But then I'd say that we wouldn't be who we are if that happens and he replies to me, "But they'll have kids. And I bet their son would still be in love with his sister. Can't you see that even in another life, you're the only one?"

"Well, he did. But of course, she chose your dad. I asked him why did she choose a guy from the Seams and he says it's because when he sings, even the mockingjays stop to listen. I didn't believe him…"

"It's true," I interrupted him.

"At first. You shouldn't interrupt when one is talking you know."

"Sorry," I said in a low whisper, enough for him to hear.

"Kidding."

And then we laughed. It wasn't the sarcastic laugh. Or the we-have-to-do-something-so-it-wouldn't-be-awkward-so-laugh-and-pretend-you're-having-fun laugh. It was the honest laugh shared between friends. _Between lovers._

I wonder if he is in love with me right now, like then, because I am, to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter 3 done. :-bd

Thank you so much iluvdinos, tessarunie, Mockingjay1804, and GrossGirl18 for the review you gave me. I am so happy to see them. And to those who included this in their story alert and favorites, thank you! I don't know your names because I already deleted the mail. But, I truly am thankful for those. :D Here's Chapter 3 for you guys. 8D

Sorry for grammar errors, if there are any. Ahihihi, I'm not that fluent in English. XD


	4. Boy With Bread

**What If****  
><strong>**A Hunger Games Fanfiction by innamorarsi**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do not own the Hunger Games. :)

**A/N: **Italics are Katniss thoughts. :)

You are the sound of fire burning up the night  
>And I can't hold a beat to save my life<br>You are the sound of fire keeping me alive  
>And I need you to need me to survive<p>

**-Sound of Fire by This Century-**

**Chapter 4: **Boy with Bread

I guess when you love someone so much, you love that person in both worlds: in reality and in dreams. That is what I feel about Peeta right now. Which is the dream and which is reality? I do not know but all that matter is that I know what I feel right now. And I am 100% sure of it.

I had this sudden urge to read his mind. I want to know if he feels the same way. That he felt the same way ever since he first met me, when we were five. That he knew he was a goner like his father when he first heard me sing, in that red plaid dress of mine. That after 11 years, he tried to talk to me but failed to. And that, in a way, his brother's name being drawn in the reaping was a real piece of luck.

I wanted to ask him when he first met me. And if he tells me the same story Peeta told me at the Games, then maybe. Maybe, he is in love with me still. I just need him to tell me the truth before I humiliate myself. I still have my pride, after all.

"That's a pretty pin. A mockingjay?"

"Yeah, it is. Madge game it to me."

"Oh, really? I thought it was your dads. Mockingjays did stop to listen when he sings."

He emphasized the last words, and I felt it ringing through my head.

"Oh, now you're getting back at me?"

"What? I just complimented your dad."

"But, you emphasized it. It's as if you were telling me that you really knew that fact and that I shouldn't have interrupted you."

"Which is true, by the way."

And then I laughed. It was the sincere laugh. He always has outsmarted me in a lot of ways. And that fact will never change.

"You're like your dad you know."

"I don't really know. Why would you say so, anyway?"

"I can think of two things right now."

And I looked at him straight in his eyes, telling him to tell me the truth.

"One, because I swear mockingjays stop to listen to you when you sing as well."

I can't open my mouth. The only time Peeta must've heard me sing was when we were five, in the music assembly. _Did he fall for me since?_

"You heard me sing?"

_Please tell me that story 11 years ago._

"A lot of times. And I swear every single bird near you fell silent."

I wanted to ask him when, but he could just say there's too many to mention. But, I want to hear that story from him once again. But, I don't want to be too pushy as well.

"What's the second thing then?"

"You didn't ask me if I was just joking."

I fell silent.

"So, you knew that mockingjays stop to listen to you."

"I believed you. Is that wrong?" I lied.

"No, but."

"But?"

"You know what, I forgot."

I sighed in disbelief. Hopefully, he didn't notice. But I guess he didn't because when I looked at him again, he only looked up in the sky.

We got to talk again after a few minutes, which honestly felt like an eternity for me. And then, the rest of the night went by. We got to talk about random things such as Madge, the bakery, Prim, school; everything but the Hunger Games.

He then looked up in the horizon. I followed his gaze and said, "You seem to like the color."

"Orange. Yes, but like the sunset. Sunrise is not much different so I can't help but look at it everytime."

"Mine's green."

"No wonder."

I looked at him, and raised an eye brow when he replied, "You seem to enjoy nature, so I guess green is your favorite color."

He then stood up and said, "I need to go now. Bye."

I smiled at him, one more time, as he turned his back on me and made his way back home. I stood there for a bit until I realized I was late for the hunting with Gale. Late or not, I still walked back home without haste.

I knew my mom would be worried so I tried to picture the possibilities of what would happen to me. I thought that she may be out looking for me, or maybe she didn't even notice. I thought about how I let my family down because I didn't get to hunt this morning. _What would they eat?_

Surprisingly, although, when I arrived, both my mother and Prim are eating.

"There you are. Where were you? Gale caught extra squirrels instead and gave us food. You should thank him when you see each other."

"At the tree," I replied. I saw my mother's face stiffen but I didn't bother and continued saying, "I couldn't sleep and so I went there. And then I got to sleep there." I'm not good in lying, but a half-lie sounds better.

My mom sighed in disbelief and finally said, "Next time, leave a note. Gale got so worried and did your part instead."

I nodded and went straight to my room. I changed hurriedly and ate breakfast and went straight out of the house. Classes wouldn't start in an hour or so but I suddenly wanted to go there early. I can't believe there's still school even if the games are being held. Although it's only in the morning so that we could watch the games in the afternoon, I still find it as a waste of time.

When I reached the place, there were still few students. I made my way to one of the trees at the back part of the school. Madge and I would usually be there during breaks and it's my first time to be there before classes. But I knew Madge would be there, so I headed for that direction.

As I thought, Madge was there. "Hi," she said with the same cheery smile of hers. I would usually just nod to acknowledge her presence, but this time I smiled.

She looked at me in a weird way and said, "You seem happy today. Did you watch last night?"

"Yes," I lied to her. I mean, how could I forget. The capitol should've aired the 24 tributes and I didn't even watch. But I guess that the tributes are still the same so I continued saying, "I hope Rue could win, if not make it at the finale at least."

"Rue?" she asks me with an inquisitive look on her face.

"That small girl from District 11."

"Olivia? She's not small. She's 16, Katniss. What were you watching?"

After that, she stood up and without any exchange of words, we made our way to our classroom. _Everything's different._ I am happy that it is not Rue, meaning she's safe back in her district. But there's just a part of me wishing it wasn't different. _I should've tried that hot chocolate today if everything was the same._

* * *

><p>I finally heard the school bell ring, meaning classes are finished. So, I got up and stretched a bit before making my way out of the room. I realized that I haven't seen Peeta today. In fact, I haven't even seen Gale as well.<p>

I decided to go to the bakery first. I wanted to see him, and I do miss the cakes of his.

I was happy to see him in the bakery, without his older or brother or his parents so I went inside immediately. I smiled at him as I entered and he pushed a chair by the counter. I made my way and sat on the chair when he finally said, "Hey."

"I didn't see you in school today."

"My mom wanted me to manage the shop you know. I'll go to school tomorrow. Me and my brother are exchanging shifts."

I'm not really sure if he has to say more than that but he stopped when an old lady came inside. Without further ado, he went to the customer and helped her choose which bread to buy. I didn't move from my seat and I still perfectly heard their conversation.

"You baked all these," the lady asked Peeta.

"Yes, ma'am. Still fresh and hot, by the way."

"We'll see if you got your father's bakery skills then. Since it's still freshly baked, I suppose that business has been better."

"A lot of people are helping us out."

"Mhmm. I'll buy these then."

"Alright. Let me get a bag."

When he got a paper bag to put the bread the lady bought and when she paid him, she said, "You have a pretty lady there, boy. Don't keep her waiting." It must have been my imagination but I did see her wink at Peeta afterwards. I must say as well that I can't help but blush at her statement. Not because of the latter statement, but because not much people call me pretty. Better yet, I don't even know her and yet she called me pretty.

I heard the door creak and shut close and finally looked up to see Peeta. "Sorry for that," he said.

"It's okay," I said, still red.

"What do you want? I could give some bread to your family."

"Oh no, no, no. That's okay. Gale brought some already."

"Oh yes, I did see him this morning." I really must be imagining a lot of things right now, but for me it felt as if his voice was softer than usual. _Jelous?_ _Maybe. Hopefully._

"I remembered something. Wait here," I heard Peeta say which brought me back to what was happening.

I remained motionless on my seat, smelling the shop. It smells like our kitchen back in the Victors Village. I miss his cooking so much. And I miss cooking as well. He teaches me every day so I know the basics already. But his, are still the best.

He comes back with a plate on his hand and on it was a small circle of cake. It's not entirely a cake because as he went nearer, I found out it's a cheesecake. It's a simple cheesecake with blueberries in the middle and blueberry syrup around.

"I got bored a while ago and experimented on making a cheesecake. It's my first time making one and I'm not sure if it's good so I'd like you to try it."

I smiled at him and took the plate. I first looked at it and remembered that it is the same cheesecake he makes every day when Quino is still in my womb. It was his first time making that as well. As you know, pregnant women get these cravings and at that time I kept on craving for blueberries and cheesecakes. Because of that, he decided to make one. I was so happy when he surprised me one morning with it and said that it's his first attempt.

I took a piece of the cheesecake and ate it. _It tastes the same. _I know that it's the same taste of his first attempt in making it as well. It's too unique to be forgotten. I smiled at him and said the exact words I said to him when this sort of happened, "It's really good. But I think I'd like it to be sweeter."

"Really? I'm thinking of selling it in the bakery."

"Perfect it first."

"I will."

"So, why make a cheesecake?" I asked him.

"Honestly, when I got bored, I got to doze off for a while. When I woke up, I remember this dream of mine."

"What dream?"

"I was at a house, but an unfamiliar house. And I made this and presented it to a pregnant girl. I guess she's my wife or something."

"Then present it to your wife in the future and don't sell it first here in the bakery."

He laughed at me after saying that and scoffed, "I'll never get a wife anyway so the shop it is."

"What? You don't even know what will happen to you in the future! Trust me, you might just get a son and a daughter and a beautiful wife." I couldn't believe him. Is he giving up on the idea that we can be together? I know that he might not even like me right now but still. He shouldn't just give up.

"You see, my father told me to marry the woman I love or I'll just regret it."

"Then marry the woman you love!"

"I'll never get her." And I can't help but frown when he said that. He actually sounded like the time when Caesar interviewed him for the games. The same face he made when he said that winning won't help in his case. I suddenly felt like Caesar right now.

"Oh come on," I said, trying my best to encourage him. "Does she like someone else then?" I continued.

"Obviously."

_I do not like someone else._ Then again, he might not be talking about me. But I wish he is.

"That's what you think. Don't just give up."

"How sure are you that it's not true? You don't even know who the girl is."

"Maybe I don't but I will. Come on, pray tell, who is she? I'll help you!" I suddenly got excited with our topic. I can't help myself but reply in a hurriedly manner.

"You can't do anything about it, trust me."

"Really? I bet I can. I'll give you tips."

"Like what?"

I then thought that I've never helped someone's love life before. I've never even encouraged someone to love another before. "Me… meet her half… way," I stammered.

"What?" He asks me with a hearty laugh. "I'm telling you that you really can't help me."

"Just tell me her name!"

"Can you even keep a secret? I mean, you might just tell everything to… to…"

_He can't even say his name! Is he jealous? Is it because he hates him? Or maybe he's not sure? But, it's pretty obvious who he's referring to. It must be Gale. But why can't he say his name?_

"What? To Gale? I won't tell him," I finally said.

"What's there not to tell, Kantiss?" I looked around to look where the voice came from when I saw that familiar guy I've been friends with ever since. _So that's why._

"Gale. I… I didn't notice you came in," I answered him in complete honesty.

He smiled a bit at me before turning to Peeta to say, "Just dropped by to give you the rest of the squirrels."

It took some time before Peeta finally responded and got the squirrels from Gale and went out to the shop to go to the kitchen. I guess it's the right time to talk to Gale now so I said, "Sorry for missing out this morning. But thank you, I'll be there tomorrow. Promise."

I hate the way he looks at me, as if full of worry even if there's nothing to worry about. "It's fine. Tomorrow then?"

"Yes," I said and he took his leave. Just then, Peeta came back to the shop. I took my leave after some time as well. But before going he said, "Thank you for the company, Katniss." Then, I stood up and left.

After a few minutes, I noticed someone was trailing me so I looked around and saw Peeta with a paper bag. He threw at me before saying, "From a friend of yours. Take it and don't pay or whatever. Thank you, really." The next thing I knew was that he was running back to the shop.

I then find myself smiling the whole way back to home. _He's the boy with bread and I'll never lose him._

"Katniss!" I heard Prim shout.

"Hey Prim!"

"Madge says that you're extra cheerful today and she's right."

I just smiled at her thinking that they're both right. And nothing could take away my happiness. No one, even. President Snow doesn't even know and there are no rebellions. I can say that I am at peace.

I gave Prim the paper bag and she was really happy to see it. My mother asks me how I got it and this time, I didn't lie to her. "Peeta gave it to me," I replied. She asks me why, and I answered in complete honesty again and said, "We're friends now. It's a token of our friendship."

Dinner was then happier than usual, even with the Games around and afterwards, my mother and Prim got ready to go to the Plaza to watch the Opening Ceremonies. I excused myself and told them that I was tired. I love my mother for letting me go and not even asking me questions. She seems to be in a good mood herself.

I went to bed immediately and thought about my day. Trust me, every single thought was about Peeta. I had the sudden urge to go to the tree but I promised my mother to stay here so I stayed.

Today, I was supposed to meet Cinna. And the crew would tell me how hairy I am. And right now, supposedly, I become the girl on fire. I was supposed to walk on that carpet with Peeta beside me, together, with our hands glued together. _Boy with Bread._

This time, I realized that I have to tell Gale that truth. That he is my best friend and will only be my best friend. Nothing more, and hopefully nothing less. _Tomorrow's going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **t'was Holy week so I only get to post this now. And I'm finally sixteeeeeen. Hahaha, yay. And and, Zack Merrick turned 23 last April 21. \:D/ Sharing, 'cause All Time Low's my favorite baaand. :D :D And the song for this chapter is from This Century's latest album which was released last April 19. Haha, what a fun fun week. \m/ And Patrick Stump and Travis Clark also had their birthday this past week. \:D/ And it's Dianna Agron's birthday today! (April 30)

Yes, I'm in love with music and a lot of bands. But, I'm not music inclined. :p Oh well, random fact. :)) here's Chapter 4 for all of you! Hope you liked it. :) Or maybe even loved it. :" :)) A Gale Chapter next, btw! :)

And cheers! Hope you all guys had an awesome April, now off you go and have an awesome May! :D

Oh and about Hunger Games, I think that the casting for Effie is wonderful. ;;)


	5. Running Away

**What If  
><strong>**A Hunger Games Fanfiction by innamorarsi**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games.

**A/N: **Italics are Katniss' thoughts. :)

Counting down the days till we leave this town.  
>I swear we're gonna get it, we're gonna get it right.<br>This town same stage, new show.  
>No more than my friends close.<p>

**-Love by The Summer Set-**

**Chapter 5: **Running Away

I wake up early in the morning and immediately took trousers, a shirt, and my hunting boots. I changed as fast as I could and took my bag with my hunting gear. I then tied my hair into a braid and went out of the room, and into the kitchen. I got half a loaf of bread and placed it in my bag as well. Peeta sure gave a lot of bread but half a loaf would be enough for Gale and I. Quickly tying my hair into a braid, not caring how messy it looked, I went out of the house.

As I neared the fence, I listened if there's the electrical current running through the wires of the fence. And as always, it was silent. It felt so weird to be doing the normal things I do. What made it even weirder for me is because it's supposed to be normal since I've been doing it for years. I slid under the nearest weak spot in the fence from my home and quickly went to the trees, retrieving my bow and arrows from the usual hiding spot.

As I went to the usual place in the hills to see Gale, I felt uneasy. It's been a long time since I hunted like this. Supposedly, I need not to hunt for I am a victor. Supposedly, but not. It felt like it's been centuries since, but thankfully I haven't forgotten anything. Who could, anyway, if it's been part of your childhood? And right now, I'm back to my teenage years.

As soon as I arrived he said, "Hey, Catnip." I felt so nostalgic as I hear him say that. It's been a long time since I heard him say that and he's the only one who calls me that. I gave him the loaf of bread and said, "I know what you're thinking. 'Why the hell do I have bread?' Peeta gave me and my family a bunch of it, so here."

"I wasn't thinking about that, you know. Oh wait, you don't." I slapped his right arm, playfully, and replied, "What were you thinking then?"

"About what I said to you." About running away, he wanted to add but for some reason he couldn't.

"You don't need to run away. That was your last reaping already. So you could work to take care of your family. Why run away if you can manage it?"

He could work at the coal mines, and he will. He would still hunt in the weekends for more food, but at least he can work already. _So, why run away still?_

"I was thinking about you." I was looking at him, at his side for he doesn't even look at me but stares into the horizon. I guess he couldn't look at me but why, I do not know. I sensed that his body tensed as he said those words so I wished he could sit comfortably and properly before I reply. But after a while, I gave up thinking that he couldn't stay calm if I just sit there like a robot or like I'm not even there.

I still didn't say anything even if my mind was screaming me to until he finally spoke in a whisper, "You still have more reapings to go to."

I opened my mouth to say something but I just really can't. So, he continued talking with a much more confident voice, "Right now, the Capitol and the rest of the people are too distracted by the Games. Running away would be easier."

"Gale, I… I…" Even if I got to say his name properly, I stammered afterwards. I wanted to say more, and in a more confident way, but he turned to look at me.

"I kept telling myself last night that you would still want to run away with me even if that idea sounds preposterous. That the only reason you would want to stay is because of Prim and your mother. That you wouldn't really care if Peeta…" He stopped suddenly and looked back at the horizon he was gazing at, few minutes ago.

"What about Peeta?" I asked him.

"Come on, Katniss." He rarely calls me Katniss when we're here in the woods, more less here on top of the hill. He always calls me Catnip so hearing 'Katniss' from him gave me a sudden jolt and I felt my chest tighten a bit.

"Peeta. The guy who saved you when your family was so hungry. The guy you always look at at school, thinking if he just looked at you. The guy you always wanted to talk to. The guy you were with yesterday, instead of your family."

"What made you think that he could be a reason I wouldn't want to leave?"

"I know you and I know that you know that fact exists. And I know how much you wanted to thank him ever since that day, even if you don't tell me. It's evident on how you look at him, okay. And now, since you can talk to him freely, I just thought if… If… I don't know."

I ended up looking at him and followed his gaze down the hill and laughed. "What? I think I said too much," he says but I continued laughing.

After my laughter died and wiped a few tears off my eyes, I said, "You think I like him? Come on, Gale. I think you know me well enough that I don't have a thing for boys." It's partly true. I mean, I remember when I was 16 I never looked at boys like normal teenagers should be. I've never thought about getting a boyfriend, not only because I'm from the Seam but also because I think it's a waste of time. Of course, that changed ever since I went to the Games and met Peeta and won it with him. Honestly, it was only then at Peeta's interview did I ever think about boys in my future.

He was silent for a moment. _I don't have a thing for boys._ That's like saying I don't have feelings for him. I know that it's what I really need to tell him right now but indirectly saying it feels wrong and not telling him directly makes me feel much more wrong.

He suddenly stood up, still not looking at me and said, "Come on. We still have to hunt."

"Or fish, or gather," I tell him, trying to make it less tense.

We ended up doing all three. We got to fish 3 fishes each, and hunt squirrels, and gather berries. So we went to the Hob immediately and traded what we got. Everything went normal there, other than the time I greeted Greasy Sae with a good morning. I don't usually do that, or I don't. Gale does and I just smile or look at her and nod.

We then went to the Mayor's House and I remembered the time I went there to see Madge two nights ago. But this time, I'm not at the front porch but at the back door. We go there to sell the strawberries that her father loves. Usually a maid or two would greet us and answer the door, but this time it was Madge.

"Ready for school then," says Gale.

Madge nods at him and looks at me and says, "You're wearing the pin!" Well, she more of shouted. I didn't notice it putting on but maybe it's because it's my habit. I just smiled at her and gave the strawberries and she gives me the money and says goodbye.

We went back to the Seam in silence, which really made me uneasier. I don't know how to tell him or if telling him is a really good idea. But, telling him sooner would be the best. I'll make everything worse if it's too late.

As we divided what we got, which is the last thing we always do before parting our ways, I say, "You'll always be my best friend, you know." I wasn't looking at him at that time, but at our spoils, and I'm not sure if he was looking at me too. I felt his gaze but I'm not sure so I looked up at him.

"I'll wait," he says before turning his back at me and walked away. I tried to open my mouth but I don't have the strength to let words go out of it. I ended up turning away as well and headed to my home.

At home, I realized I was a bit late because Prim was already ready for school and mom just finished tying her hair into a ponytail. I smiled at them before going to the room to change. I looked at myself in the mirror and I remember the make-up Cinna and the rest of the crew placed on my face. I remember the clothes. I remember her complimenting my mother's good hands in braiding my hair. And now, I'm completely a mess.

Fixing myself a bit, I went out and went to school with Prim. As soon as class started I thought about the first similarity between what happened at the Games with me and Peeta, and what's happening right now. At the same time, I'm learning.

Supposedly, today is the first day of our training and on that day I learned a lot of things like tying knots, trying to camouflage which Peeta was really good at, how to start a fire and to provide shelter. My favorite part on that day was throwing knives. Similarly, today I'm learning things as well. But boring ones: Algebra, Chemistry, Physics, Trigonometry, History and all sort of stuff. Biology would be my favorite and the only class I actually like.

When we were dismissed, I went to Prim and together we went home. And after lunch, they got ready to go to the square to watch the rest of the training. I didn't feel like going because I think I'll just end up missing everything and feel nostalgic so I excused myself.

I ended up going to the Meadow, near school. No one was there, thankfully, since most would be either working or watching the training. I stayed there for a while, thinking that I have to watch the Games after some time. I can't just sit here and pretend it was never part of me, when in fact it's mostly who I am right now or right then.

I was about to stand up when I saw a familiar shape coming nearer. Gale.

"Hey," I say trying hard to make it sound normal.

"Catnip," he says as he nods his head and sits right beside me.

It was around 4 in the afternoon already and I didn't realize that I was at the meadow that long until he told me what time is it. We didn't talk much which was pretty normal when we're at the meadow together. We like the scenery there and prefer the silence.

I remembered why I went here. We would always be here if we don't want to watch the Games. We both have the idea that the scenery and the silence can take a bit of our pain away. That for even just for a while, we wouldn't think about children dying. Instead, this place makes us think about a life without the Games.

As the sun started to set, both of us got up and went back to the Seam in silence. As we went nearer our place my urges of talking to him grew. Finally I said, "Don't wait."

"I can't," he says looking at me. He sound so sure of himself and I wanted to cry. After so long, it's only right now when I realized how hard it must be for him. _Unrequited love._ How heart-breaking it is. I've read some novels in school during English class and there would always be something about unrequited love. Different authors have different insight about it, describing it in different ways. But now, I understand. And I felt every single metaphor authors must've used in describing it. And I felt all that as he said 'I can't'.

"Gale," I whisper. _It would be easier for me if I know you're getting over, _I wanted to add. Instead I said, "If you want me to stand back or to… to go away from you, I will," which sounded much worse.

"I mean, I don't want you to suffer more but I don't know which would be easier for me… for you… for us. If getting away from you so you could get over or staying near you but only as friends," I said trying to make him understand on what I feel and trying to make whatever I said earlier a bit nicer. But then again, I'm not sure if I'm making it better. I think I'm making it worse.

"I'll start working at the factory. And I promise you that when I do, I'll try my best to stay away from you," he finally said and started to walk to his home in a fast pace.

_What the hell did I just say? What the._

Out of frustration, I ran. Where? I do not know. All I knew was that I can feel the hot tears running down my cheeks and down to my neck, mixing with sweat. I know I'm a strong girl. I don't show my emotions like this. I'm strong. I'm strong. And knowing that fact makes me wonder why I'm crying. I'm strong, I say again to myself. I continued running, thinking about Gale and that I should stop crying at the same time, until I decided to go to the tree. I saw Peeta there and he immediately stood up as he saw me running towards him.

I stopped as soon as I was a few meters away from him and he said, "Whatever happened to you, I… uh…"

Then I felt him rushing towards me and felt his body pressed against me. I felt his arms encircling my waist with his right arm starting to go up until it reaches my hair. I continued crying with my head on his shoulder, his arm still around me and his right hand, gently on my head.

I don't know how long I must've cried but he never let me go. Even if I tried to pull away all he said was, "Go on. Let it all out first."

After wiping my tears away and saying, "I think I let it out already," in a weak voice, he finally let go of me and we sat on the grass. We didn't say anything and I'm really thankful that he didn't ask me anything. Having him near me was enough for me, and the fact that he lets me be makes it even better. If it was Gale, he would've asked me a lot of questions already.

Once my breathing seemed to even out again, Peeta asked, "Do you want to run again?" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Running away wouldn't really let your problems go away but I guess it takes your time away so there would be less time thinking about it."

I stood up and so did he and we started to run. I didn't know where we're going. I didn't know how fast we were running. I didn't know if there were people watching us. All I knew was I felt better at some point.

I didn't realize we ran towards the Seam until we arrived at the front of my house. I wondered if he knew that I live here and all of those thoughts went out when he said, "There. You don't look puffy already and I guess your family can make you feel better. Keep on smiling, Katniss. My father would always tell me when I was a kid that if I do, there would be less problems since most of the problems would be afraid of my smile so it wouldn't hurt me." With that, I smiled and he smiled and waved his hands and started to run away, back to his place.

As soon as I went inside, Prim came rushing towards me saying, "Katniss, who is he? He's the first guy you brought sort of home. Well, other than Gale."

I realized that what she said is true. I never really had much friends, other than Gale and Madge, so I don't really get to bring them home. And Madge never really go here. So not only is he the first guy, but also he's the first guy friend I have that doesn't even live at the Seam.

"He's the son of the baker," I reply.

"Oh, that's why he's so familiar."

Our conversation was interrupted when mother started to call us for dinner. I was thankful that Prim wouldn't bother me questions about Peeta but as soon as we started eating, mother started questioning me as well. "So friendship and then bringing him in front of the house," she started.

"Mom," was all I can say. But then she'll continue saying, "He's okay. But don't you think befriending him and making him fall for you out of money… That's a bit hurtful."

"What? I'm friends with him because I want to be friends with him. Even if he lives here at the Seam, I would still want to be friends with him." I can't believe she said that! I mean, what she said wasn't true and what I said is true but still. "What made you think it's all because of money? Besides, what made you think I'm trying to make him fall for me," I continued.

She didn't say anything but Prim did. "She has no idea. The effect she can have."

I stared at Prim and then to my mother but all they did was continue to eat. Afterwards, I excused myself and went straight to the room to sleep. I didn't even bother changing clothes because once I saw the bed, no matter how uncomfortable it may look and be, I felt the exhausted. So as soon as lied down the bed and closed my eyes, I went to my dreams with the last thought, "She has no idea. The effect she can have."


End file.
